Channel Surfing
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: This quick oneshot is in reply to a challenge fic posted by Charon chan. While watching TV one day the mermaids stumble upon Pokemon and decide to watch it. Read and find out what they think of it!


_This quick one-shot is in response to the challenge posted by Charon-chan. Hope ya like it! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope not mine! _

_**Channel Surfing**_

It was just before dinner and Lucia and Hanon were seated in the dimly lit recreation room of the petite hotel Pearl Piari watching television. A look of boredom filled both girls' faces as they randomly surfed up and down the channels. Suddenly Hanon grabbed the remote from a startled Lucia! It seemed that they had inadvertently stumbled upon a particular anime featuring cuddly little creatures know as Pokémon.

"Hey this looks show looks pretty cool, let's leave it here." Hanon chirped happily.

"Um, you're kidding me right? This just looks like a bunch of fuzzy little plushies running around doing pretty much nothing." Lucia huffed as she fought to regain the remote. "It looks boring to me."

"Hey come on Lucia-chan, at least give it a chance, alright?" Hanon retorted in the shows defense. "You just might find that you like it."

"I highly doubt that I will. But since you have control of the remote, I guess it can't hurt to watch it for a bit."

Hanon smiled back at her friend. "That's more like it Lucia-chan. An open mind is always better than a closed mind after all!" With that the two mermaids settle back on the comfy couch to watch the show.

Much to Lucia's surprise, it quickly became apparent to her that this was more than just some cute little plushie-like creatures playing mindless games. She watched intently, trying to figure out what was happening before her eyes! It appeared to be some sort of a game or contest that required the human counterparts of the creatures, or trainers as they were called to coach and direct their team in battles against other trainers and their Pokémon partners.

"Oh look Hanon; did you see that last attack?" Lucia squealed happily. "It totally knocked out that little plant-like thingy."

The Aquamarine mermaid nodded her head. "Yeah I saw it alright, but that's what a good dose of fire will tend to do that to a plant."

Lucia nodded in agreement. "Yeah I suppose you're right about that! Hey another battle has begun and this one has a little yellow mouse and a turtle in it!"

"Cool! I'm cheering for the mouse. Go little yellow mouse thingy! Win your challenge and defeat your opponent!" Hanon cheered loudly.

"I think that little yellow mouse is called a Pikachu." Lucia informed the aqua hared girl next to her matter-of-factual.

"It's called a Pikachu? And how do you know that all of a sudden?" Hanon questioned curiously.

"Well I was watching the show and the person commanding it called it Pikachu. So I just figured that's what it's called."

"Oh and how do you know that Pikachu isn't just its name?"

Lucia shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose it could be… but who cares! Let's watch and see what happens!"

"Yeah, I agree! Come on Pikachu, defeat your opponent!"

As the on screen battle rages on, the two mermaids continue to shout encouragement to the people and creatures on the screen in a similar fashion to fans cheering for their favorite sports team. The noise and commotion quickly caught the attention of two other mermaid Princesses who have just returned from shopping.

Curious as to what was going on, Rina and Noel follow the chaotic cheering to its source. Looking inside, they are confronted with Lucia and Hanon dancing around the room. They give each other a curious glance and cautiously enter the room.

"So what are you two so happy about?" Rina asked as she approached the two giggling girls.

"We're happy because Pikachu won its battle against Squirtle!" Hanon squealed happily. "See Rina-chan, the defeated Squirtle is being tended to by its trainer."

"First off what the heck is a Squirtle?" Noel asked in a voice full of confusion. "And for that matter, what's a Pikachu?"

"They are creatures called Pokémon." A voice behind them answered. "And if you don't mind moving, I'm missing the show!"

Both Rina and Noel turned in unison and found the Princess of the South Pacific Ocean grinning widely back at them. In her arms was a large yellow bowl heaped full of popcorn.

"You actually know what this is all about Coco-chan?" Noel asked in wonderment. "I've certainly never heard of anything like it before."

"Of course I know all about Pokémon, Seira-chan and I watch it all the time," she answered while moving over to the couch and taking a seat next to where Hanon had just plopped herself down. "You both should check it out. I think you might like it, especially you Rina-chan."

Noel gave her friend a smile. "What have we got to lose? Let's take a look."

Rina sighed softly and shrugged her slender shoulders. She followed the blue haired girl over to the couch and took a seat.

"Um, Coco-chan, where is Seira-chan anyway? I didn't see her come in with you and you said the two of you never miss this." Lucia asked, taking notice that the orange pearl Princess hadn't accompanied Coco.

"She's over at a friend's house for a birthday celebration, otherwise she would be here." Coco answered plainly as she concentrated on the battle about to unfold on the television screen before her.

"Look another battle is about to begin and it's that same Pikachu from the first battle." Lucia squeaked. "It is so strong, bet it wins again."

"Yeah, cool!" Hanon chimed. "Go Pikachu go!"

"It can't win in this battle." Coco replied plainly. "You see, it's going against the rock snake known as an Onix. A rock type Pokémon like Onix is immune to a Pikachu's electrical attacks so it has very little chance of defeating it."

"Um…, I hate to say this, but you know way too much about this Coco. It's kind of scary." Rina said as she eyed the blond haired girl wryly.

"Yeah you may be right about that Rina-chan, but who cares." She giggled in response. "I just like this so show much! It's a lot of fun to watch and cheer for after all!"

"I'll defiantly agree with you on that Coco-chan. This may be the first time I've watched it but already I can say that I like it." Hanon chirped as she watched the events unfolding on the screen in front of her.

Silently the mermaids watched as the battle commenced, and just as Coco had predicted, the efforts of the small yellow mouse were completely ineffective against the large rock snake.

"Aw…, the Pikachu lost." Lucia sighed dejectedly. "That is so not fair. I mean to use a Pokémon with such an advantage."

"Sure it is Lucia-chan. After all it's a trainer's responsibility to react correctly and chose the correct Pokémon in a battle." Coco informed the unhappy pink Princess. "Sometimes it just happens that way."

"Hey what's all the commotion about? I heard you guys all the way in the kitchen." Caren spoke as she walked into the recreation room. "Is there some kind of sports event on the television?"

"Nope, it's not a sports event. If I understood correctly, it's something called Pokémon." Noel answered in reply to her sister's question.

"Geez, don't tell me you're actually watching that crap." The purple pearl Princess responded. "It's pretty stupid if you ask me. That is, unless you are a little kid!"

"Knock off the insults Caren. We get it, you don't like the show, but you don't have to be mean about it." Coco retorted sounding a bit hurt by the purple haired girl's comments. "If you don't like it then just don't watch it."

"Yeah whatever you say Coco. Well I'm certainly not going to waste my time with this." With that Caren turned and hurriedly walked out the door.

The remaining girls watch the show for a little while longer, cheering and placing bets on which Pokémon they thought had a chance of emerging victorious.

"So, what do you think about it Rina-chan?" Noel questioned curiously. "I have to admit, I kind of like it but I don't think I'd go out of my way to watch it."

"I agree with you on that. It's somewhat entertaining in a childish sort of way. But I don't think I'd really get to into it the way Coco has." The North Atlantic Princess replied.

"Yeah that's true. Coco sure seems to love it, that's for sure! Hey, let's go and get dinner started." Noel said as she glanced at her watch. "It's getting late."

"Sure. It's not like I care who wins or not." Rina replied plainly as she got up and followed the dark blue Princess out the door.

This just left Lucia, Hanon, and Coco to cheer and encourage their favorite Pokémon on to victory.

The show ended a short time later and as the three mermaid Princesses got up Coco asked her friends their opinion of her favorite show.

"I loved it!" Squealed Lucia happily. "Count me in for next week!"

"Me too, it was so much fun!" The aqua pearl Princess chirped merrily. "I can't wait to watch it again!"

_And there you have it! I hope everyone had fun with this quick little story and as always please let me know what you thought with a review. Thanks!_


End file.
